


Black Cigarettes Series

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Originally posted in spanish, Took the idea from a House MD episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho found such a lovely being with the most adorable moans he had ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Spanish for my 30 days writting challenge. Somehow ended connecting the stories together. English in not my first lenguage so please forgive me is you see any mistakes or misspelling.

The music so loud came out everywhere hurting his ears but only manages to cling onto the plastic cup between his hands and sighs defeated while watching his friend loosing himself in the pool of people in the middle of the dancefloor; they were at some jock’s house celebrating a new wined game that made a plus in their record streak that season and of course, they couldn’t miss the celebration party that weekend. In the beginning everything seems secretly but by the end of the night big among of students would come in and out to drink beer; they were so wasted that the owner of the house didn’t seem to mind.

Takes a sip of his hot beer and hides behind the jacket’s sleeve his displease gesture, he wasn’t in love with the drink but after looking it’s cool it definitely taste like poison.  
Half smiles and tilts his head, greets his friend that calls his name asking him to stay together and simply walks away. True be told, he loved dancing but being surrounded by a lot of people in such a crowded place made him uneasy so he rather walks away looking for his way out while manages to look entertain with something else.

Breaths loudly and relaxes his shoulder by time the cold breeze hits against his face; fits his jacket dancing on his shoulders and simply enjoys the change of surroundings. Leaving his jacket by his side, he sits on the floor near the stairs by the entrance and after checking that no one was around, he tosses the beer away between the bushes.

“If you didn’t want it, you could have given it to me.” Shivers run down his spine and turns fast in fear like a kid being caught doing something naughty. A figure was hidden in the shadows created by the fluorescence of the entrance’s light.  
“It was warm.” Tries to excuse himself, a heated laugh was heard while the flame of light shows and he focus on catching the face of the man that was only a few steps away from him. His big, dark eyes are the first thing to draw his attention, his chocolate hair falling over his forehead creating smalls and graceful loops and his lips having a dancing slim black cigar. Strange.  
“Shame” His sweet, deep endearing voice like honey makes him tremble but he rather blame it on the cold. The intoxicated smoke that leaves his mouth disappears in the vast space and he wonders what that smell could be; it didn’t have the regular strong smell characteristic of cigarettes. “Want some?” His piercing, curious stare had to be obvious and exaggerated as the stranger raises an eyebrow in his direction. He raises both hands and denies repeatedly.  
“Don’t smoke.”  
“Shame” The man casually says and he blinks confused. The brunette laughs to finally leave the anonymity that darkness offered and sits next to him. He believes might be victim of a heart attack when he realizes the identity of the not so stranger boy. He was no other than Choi Minho, captain of the football team.

They stay silence just being thankful for the company and the peacefulness of the night even after listening the music that was coming from the party but on a low intensity.

“Choi Minho.” He says after a while.  
“I know.” He feels ashamed after his automatic responses but he could help it, everyone on the campus knew exactly who Choi Minho was, star captain owner of the flaming charisma. “Sorry.” Whispers embarrassed, hiding his face, making it obvious. Minho just laughs.  
“No, no, it’s ok.” Still slightly shaking his shoulders because his laughter hasn’t disappeared completely, he glares at the little one that was covering his face behind his hair. “It’s ok.” Ensures him placing a hand on top of his head messing it up and feels him relax under his touch.  
“Taemin. Lee Taemin.” The boy greets and throws a flashing smile at him leaving the embarrassing moment behind. Yes, Minho also knew who the boy was; the prodigy kid from Art School, rumors said that his body moved with such charm and fluency to the sound of music that he seems to be made of paper. He nods as recognition and remain silence one more time.

Minho finishes his cigarette easily, enjoying the soft taste smoothing his nerves; he is able to see how the boy keeps glancing at him curious but too shy to ask, he didn’t have to be a genius to see it.

“It’s a Djarum black.” Exhales slowly and the ashes fall at his feet.  
“Eh?”  
“It’s a clove cigar.” The boy is satisfied with the explanation, still finding weird the existence of such thing but not less content. Shortly after he hiss surprised to feel the warm touch of the ashes on his skin. It was an innocent accident and Taemin covers his arm to ease the pain but it seem like his reaction had not gotten unnoticed by the athlete. Minho raises an eyebrow and a half mischievous smile was painted on his lips, was he drunker than he thought and his mind was playing games or that boy, Taemin had moan at his ear after being burned by the ashes of his cigarette?  

Taemin wants to move almost scared but Minho keeps him in his place by a strong grip on his wrist, the brunette throws a worried look at him; Taemin was no fool. He knew the pros and cons of the situation he was in, it had happened before. People would look at him strange and take him as a weirdo once they knew he enjoyed the burning and stinging feeling that only a cigarette against his bare skin could offered.

The chestnut boy eases his grip and caresses him slowly with his fingertips, moving over his arm to his shoulder and over his neck, he plays with his hair near his neck and smiles widely showing a row of perfect white teeth while seeing him tremble; he does not feel any remorse to hear him moaning in pain and surprises once the almost undone cigar strikes the smooth skin of his ribs. Taemin clings to older shirt and rests his forehead on the opposite shoulder trying to calm his breathing because of the adrenaline rush that came over him. He creates circles with his fingers on the skin of his neck reassuringly and then lifts his face by the chin, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek near the corner of his mouth.

“You’re coming home with me.” He lets him know leaving no room for discussion, he had found such a lovely being with the most adorable moans he had ever heard and was fully determined to hear them all night long. Not even letting him escape, he takes him by the waist and lifts him making the boy hug him by his own waist with his legs and Taemin fearing of falling only hugs the chestnut's neck, Minho laughs again, it seems like this boy kept him more entertain that the party itself, without even knowing it.  
“Hey Choi” Screaming from the door calls his attention and he turns with Taemin still between his arms. “Where are you going?”  
“Home.” Bringing close Taemin’s trebling body and does not dispute the fact that the little one would hide his face in his neck trying not to be recognized; it wasn’t embarrassment  _per se_ , it simply was that nobody need to know what he would do or wouldn’t do the rest of the night and even when it wasn’t important to Minho, he could already imagine the gossip once the bodies would start falling dead tired and wasted.  
Choi Minho was bringing home someone very lucky.

What they would never understand was that, actually the lucky one had been him and he would see it every time staring with greed and lust to the toned body that waddle seductive beneath his sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Fixing the mask on his face and although his face is almost red as a light bulb because the alarming cold from that morning he was grateful of having an excuse to hide his face; since he had set foot on campus the ripple of whispers and snide remarks that reached his ears were inevitable as the rain that threatened to fall. It’s not long when gets caught by the known warmth from his blonde friend’s arms.

“Choi Minho seems to be news all over again.” Key said with annoyance and snorts almost tired at the situation but at the same time entertain by the expansion power of words; the blonde had heard the wildest theories, as he could not call them stories, about the possibility of some lucky one that had crept between the captain of the football team’s glorious legs. It was no secret anymore the Choi didn’t have need to distinguish between whom to choose for a night; a pretty face and a good ass was a great start to the athlete. “They don’t know what to invent anymore.”

“Why do you say that?” Key gives him a serious look and prepares him mentally to hear the craziest stories of life in the same order in which he himself had heard. While they are walking through the halls to huge cafeteria and Taemin again thanks to any god the possibility to hide his face while using lower temperatures as an excuse.

He had to agree with Key one of the rumors on the apparently active sexual life of captain Choi that he had managed to roll with an older woman, which was ironic since the party that night was thanks to fraternity and there were few people that didn’t belong on campus but considering his fit body and charming the chestnut was besides well behave and gentleman like, there was a really good change of that for happening if not had happened already. Another rumor was in fact the opposite; the captain had acted rather unscrupulous to haven taken a sixteen year old’s virginity. This makes him feel embarrassed and angry.

“But that’s not the weirdest.”  
“There’s more?”  
“Yes.” After being sitting at a table with warm food before them, Taemin cannot hide his curiosity. “It seems that the person who found them Changmin-hyung is sure of seeing how Minho was hurting the girl with a cigarette. The brunette feels his hands tremble and as natural as possible he tries to leave the silverware aside and places his hand in his lap in shame. “I imagine Minho having an extravagant taste, but something like that…” The blonde seems to weigh his words carefully. “Don’t know, I just don’t understand.” Key closely follows his reaction and raises an eyebrow confused. “Taeminnie, are you ok?”  
His breathing started to become erratic no matter how much he tried to stay calm, one of his biggest fears had come to light; he already had it complicated on campus by the mere fact of who he was, he felt gratitude and joy for the friendship and support that many offered him but it seemed that through the good, the bad began to gain ground in his life.

There were perhaps too many occasions where a select group of idiots devoted to bother him by the mere fact of having fine features on his face, have had his hair little below the shoulders in previous years below the shoulders in previous years and now the whole campus on making speculations about one of his greatest secrets was enough to let have his skin crawl. Luckily he could still hide in anonymity and collective belief that the mysterious being was actually a girl.

Running away from the crowded place leaving his friend with the word in the mouth not noticing the object of their conversation that follow him with his eyes as an eagle watching his next prey.

Escapes the scrutiny of the student even if they do not they knew his identity, the constant comments in the halls only accumulated tears in his eyes, once in the rooftop of the Art School he seats near the railing watching both the sky and the ground several meters away, do poorly to relaxes his body but it seems to help.

“Don’t jump.” A voice speaks behind his back.  
“I’m not suicidal.” Turning his face he finds no other than Choi Minho only few steps away. Minho with careful steps come close to Taemin and feels a pinch of adrenaline for staring at the concrete not so close at his feet; his mind rewinds to that occasional night where he met dancer. The silence sits around them and as usual, to his lips comes the familiar taste of the cigarette.  
“They’re talking about you.” They know they should talk to their surroundings even when they aren’t sure how but there was nothing to lose by trying.  
“They think I’m a girl.” The boy leans back and raises an eyebrow judging the younger round ass cheeks in those skinny tight pants.  
“You wouldn’t be bad.” Taemin gives him a sour look but chuckles in the end. “What?” Minho thought he would take a hit because of his stupid remark but instead the young man was laughing.   
“I know.” Now is Minho’s turn of giving him a surprised look, it seems that Lee Taemin was full of surprises, but the brunette changes his expression and looks at him worried almost frightened. “They know.” He inhale sweetened flavor of intoxicated smoke with a breath where his mind suffers from calming endorphins and he tries to weigh and understand the seriousness of what the little one was saying. Somehow between the speculations over Minho’s life, someone had managed to find some information that was true on what happened that night and it was concerning Taemin.  
“I’ll do something about it.” Taemin wants to discuss about any possible retaliation from the older but any allegation is forgotten when he feels cold wind against his bare back and Minho places the tip of his cigarette against his back to create a red mark; he whimpers between his lips and his shoulders collide against the older chest while feeling him chuckles and being please with himself. The bastard had found a taste for playing with the reactions on his body now that he had found weakness. “But maybe you should be a girl.” He grins sliding his hands under the boy's clothes sighing pleased to find his nipples fully erect on his chest. “You’ll go out with me tonight.” Minho leaves a kiss on his neck imitating an apology and eases the pain with his hands to finally break apart making clear the promise of a new encounter, which would be full of peculiarities.

 

Just outside the football field, he was tempted to make an appearance near the stands while fears fill his stomach making his legs shiver, he knew that Minho had no problem to see him like that, what actually concerned him above all things was to be recognized by someone else other than the brunette.   
With a fluffy coat and lenses big enough to hide his face he escapes from prying eyes by some students who wandered and finds enough courage to approach where he knew the player would be.   
It doesn’t takes long for the captain to notices him; he wrinkle the edge of his skirt and even using long socks up above his thighs, he can feel himself trembling in nervousness; takes deep breaths and his wild heart in his chest does not help too much.

“Mi-Minho-oppa!” Draws attention to his figure and a chill runs down his spine to be subject of glances of disbelief and scrutiny, the entire football team was more than aware of his interaction with the captain.  
“Minnie!” He feels like blush at the affectionate pet name the older had started to called him after that on an accident it escapes him that old nickname his parents used to called him when he was a child, Minho jogs up to him and smiles while taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.   
“O-oppa” He shouldn’t act embarrassed, he was completely embarrassed by the brunette actions. Yes, Minho used to be affectionate even that night where he thought he would end up becoming a memory but the older keep coming to him if only for the sick pleasure to mark the skin when nobody was watching.  
“You’re beautiful, Minnie.” Minho fills him with compliments and Taemin pouts trying to keep away the crimson blush from his face. With this display of affection the captain was more than certain that the rumors would cease, at least long enough until the next party.

 

At the end of the day, in his apartment watching the body resting on his bed, he smiles as he throws away the nonexistence stub of his cigarette and with silent steps he comes close enough to leave him a spanking warning then draw with his fingers the thin strips of white lingerie that crosses the boy’s back and stretched to his long legs joining the delicate stockings which drive his attention to the small and sexy lace panties making his skin even more attractive. 

Sliding a finger in the depths of his body, he smiles widely after hear him moaning move underneath him; the first time Minho had laid his eyes on the boy with such a delicate cloths, he had seem so innocent and sensual, like a boyish charm hidden around his demeanor but he was honestly surprised and ecstatic to discover him beneath the layers of clothing. 

Using his teeth he tugs the strips and rushes his thrusts with his hand to relax the body under him for the second time; it was going to be a long night for both of them.


End file.
